


fighting for their lifes

by Jesse123456



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse123456/pseuds/Jesse123456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry and Niall go out to cash some money into the bank, they are involved in a hostage situation, Paul and Simon go out at a management meeting when the place is taken over.</p><p>While Louis and Liam are flying home when the plane is hijacked, they finally work out that its because of something one of them have done in the past, but who is it?</p><p>Can they figure it out before its to late?<br/>Will they all come out of the situation in one piece?<br/>Will they manage to escape? <br/>What will happen when the hijackers decide to lower the plane?<br/>Will everyone on the plane survive?<br/>Will Louis,Liam,Harry,Niall,Paul and Simon make it out alive?<br/>Will one of them wish they had done what they had to do back in the past?</p><p>read on to find out if they do pull through…</p>
            </blockquote>





	fighting for their lifes

Harry and Niall go out to cash some money into the bank, when they are involved in a bank siege. 

Simon and Paul are at a management meeting when the whole building is held hostage with no way out and not a single escape.

Louis and Liam are held captive along with about 50 other passengers on board a bowing 747 heading to London’s gatwick airport, when they are approaching 10,000 feet, the captor takes Louis into the cockpit and is held hostage, until the airport agrees to give them what they want, they have said they kill the passengers if they do not agree to their terms.

Louis is then left to land the plane then we manages to get one of the captors’ guns off them. 

Harry,Louis,Niall,Liam,Paul and Simon are fighting for there freedom,

but is it going to end there...

will they manage to get rid of the captors and kidnapper?

will Louis manage to land the plane and safe the rest of his friends?

will they get hurt?

read on to find out more


End file.
